Vehicle seats which are adjustable and which swivel are common and in wide use today. Such seats are widely used in agricultural vehicles as such vehicles often pull implements or attachments and passengers frequently rotate or swivel to visually monitor such implement or attachment which is generally located behind the vehicle. Such seats are generally also adjustable in the fore and aft direction to accommodate different passengers or different operating positions. In vehicles like tractors, the steering wheel, brakes, and other controls are generally set up in the front of the vehicle for use when the passenger is in a forward facing position.
Because access to these controls in a timely manner is a safety concern, it may be desirable to limit the degree to which a seat may swivel so that passengers cannot swivel too far out of reach of such controls. It is desirable therefore to allow the passenger to swivel the seat to a certain degree to accommodate the need for passengers to view the area behind the vehicle but that limits the degree of swivel so that the controls are readily accessible if the need arises.
Additionally, it may be desirable to allow different degrees of rotation or swivel dependent on the fore and aft location of the seat. It is further desirable to permit tailoring the location of the different degrees of rotation or swivel to accommodate the preferences of the passenger.